Returning the Favor
by Freeflare
Summary: Ryan & Matt decide to show Mark how much they appreciate everything he does for them.


Ryan & Matt made their way to the kitchen with a plan in mind. Mark had been so cool & nice to them. He was like that all the time, but particularly recently. He had even started referring to them affectionately as 'his boys'. So Ryan had come up with a way to return the affection & when he had told Matt, the other young man was totally on board with it.

Mark was currently working on gathering the ingredients he needed in order to make his mom's chicken dumplings. He was completely oblivious to the fact that his room mates were casually sneaking up on him. He froze when he felt a hand on his hip, he creased his eyebrows & turned a bit to look at the owner of this hand. He saw Matt & Ryan standing right behind him & gave a small smile. "Hey, w-" he paused when Matt placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He blinked a bit surprised & found himself blushing, he chuckled. "What...what was that for?"

"We just want to return the favor." Ryan smiled at the confused look on the pink haired man's face. He slipped the hand that was on his hip to the small of Mark's back. He brought himself closer to the other man & kissed his lips.

Mark raised his eyebrows, he didn't feel any need to stop whatever these two were doing. He watched Ryan & let his eyes close at the kiss. He felt Matt brush a hand across his shoulders & felt his breath against his neck.

Matt moved closer to the two & began placing light kisses against Mark's neck. He brushed his fingers against Mark's shoulders & back.

Ryan decided to go a bit further & slipped his tongue out to lick Mark's lips. When he felt Mark part his lips he explored Mark's mouth while giving him permission to do the same with his.

Mark honestly wasn't sure what spurred this on, but he wasn't complaining. He let Ryan's tongue into his mouth & allowed himself to let the soft sounds trapped in his throat out. He rubbed his tongue against Ryan's & tilted his head a bit for better access.

Matt smiled hearing the gentle moans coming from Mark & he moved a hand to lift Mark's shirt up.

Ryan helped Matt by parting from the kiss & slipping Mark's shirt off, then he pulled his own off.

Mark put up no resistance at this & watched them with a deeper blush on his face now. He pressed his lips together seeing Matt take his shirt off leaving the three of them half naked. There was a spark of curiosity for him as this meant there was more skin to explore. He took the initiative to step toward the other men & took their hands leading them to his bedroom.

Both Matt & Ryan smiled following along with Mark. Once they reached the bedroom the three of them continued what they had started in the kitchen.

Matt rubbed his hands over Mark's chest while he leaned in to catch his lips.

Ryan brushed his fingers along Mark's scars & playfully nipped his ear.

Mark placed a hand on Matt's back letting him have access to his mouth too. He brushed his fingers along Ryan's chest moaning softly.

Matt's nimble fingers found Mark's nipples & started rubbing them, he moaned softly into Mark's mouth.

Ryan moved down to kiss & tongue at Mark's stomach while he worked on slipping the other man's pants off.

Mark tangled his fingers in Matt's hair as they continued making out. He moaned at their touches & once Matt pulled back he took the chance to breath.

Matt took his own pants off & moved a hand to rub the bulge in Mark's underwear.

Ryan let Matt distract Mark while he removed his pants so they were all very nearly naked. He stroked Mark's thighs & placed a few kisses against the skin there.

Mark's hips jerked slightly at Matt's touch & he groaned biting his lip. His legs were shaking a bit.

Matt tugged Mark's underwear off & went back to kissing him.

Ryan stood up & joined them as he moved a hand to stroke Mark's member.

Mark moaned a bit louder as Matt & Ryan took turns exploring his mouth. He held onto both of them & watched as they kissed each other a moment. He pressed his lips together deciding to participate more & moved a hand to slip into Matt's underwear to stroke him.

Matt moaned at this & moved his own hand to do the same for Ryan.

Pretty soon the three of them were finally naked & helping each other out.

Ryan snuck a bottle of lube out while Mark was occupied with nipping at Matt's neck.

Mark was starting to breath a bit heavier which matched the other men's breathing. His face was flushed almost the same color as his hair at this point. He was rather lost in the fog in his mind & didn't notice what Ryan was doing till he felt a warm, wet finger rub against his entrance. He jolted slightly in surprise, but didn't make a move to stop this.

Matt tilted his head to give Mark better access to his neck, he watched him with a smile. He noticed Mark's reaction to the new touch & used his free hand to fondle Mark's balls.

Ryan placed kisses against Mark's back & gently slipped a finger into his entrance.

Mark wasn't entirely sure whether or not he liked this new touch until he felt Ryan move his finger around. He moaned rather loudly & breathed a few curses as his legs almost gave out.

Matt ran a hand through Mark's messy hair & looked at Ryan nodding his head toward the bed.

Ryan smiled & nodded.

They released each other long enough to move over to the bed where there was less of a risk of Mark just collapsing to the floor.

Mark knelt on the bed & let Ryan position himself behind him while Matt placed himself in front of him. He felt Ryan use two fingers this time & whimpered bucking his hips a bit.

Matt chuckled softly & leaned in to kiss Mark's jaw before whispering in his ear. "Does it feel that good?"

Mark pressed his lips together & nodded.

Ryan smiled & moved his fingers, scissoring them as he kissed at the back of Mark's neck.

Matt stroked Mark & kissed the front of his neck.

Mark continued moaning & ran his hands up & down Matt's back trembling with pleasure.

After a while Ryan took his fingers out & positioned himself to slowly enter Mark.

Mark groaned at this & gripped Matt's shoulders bucking his hips slightly. He was rather disappointed when Ryan pulled his fingers back, at least until he felt something else nudge his entrance.

Matt stroked Mark's back & occupied his mouth with his tongue.

Ryan made sure Mark was relaxed enough before he started to push in. He leaned his head back & groaned slowly sheathing himself inside the other man.

Mark whimpered & moaned rather loudly into Matt's mouth. His whole body trembled.

Matt guided Mark to lay down after a moment of him getting use to the new feeling. With Ryan following down with him. He positioned himself so he was able to start licking at Mark's dick.

Ryan softly bit at Mark's shoulder & the back of his neck. He moved one arm to Mark's hip & used the other to prop himself up. He waited till he heard Mark moan rather loudly before he started to thrust his hips groaning.

Mark panted & tried to steady himself while laying on his side. He watched Matt & looked to his friend's erection. Without much thought he leaned forward & copied what Matt was doing for him.

Matt moaned in surprise at this & took the head of Mark's dick into his mouth swirling his tongue around it.

Ryan nipped & sucked on Mark's ear as he angled his thrusts in different ways looking for one specific spot.

Mark continued to moan as he started sucking on Matt, after one particularly deep thrust he cried out in surprise. It felt like something had burst throughout his body leaving him writhing a bit.

Matt massaged Mark's thighs & moaned around his dick. He smirked a bit at Mark's enjoyment & took more of him into his mouth.

Ryan smiled seeing that he had found what he was looking for, he aimed for the same spot with each of his thrusts speeding up a bit.

Mark whimpered & moaned loudly gripping the sheets under him. He didn't know how much longer he could hang on, but judging by the warmth pooling in his abdomen it wasn't long.

Matt ran his tongue along the underside of Mark's dick & moved a hand to massage his balls. He was breathing rather heavily himself.

Ryan groaned loudly & sucked on a spot on Mark's neck creating a hickey there. His thrusting was becoming more erratic as he got closer.

Mark was the first to be driven over the edge as he cried out pulling away from Matt's dick to breath properly. His body trembled & he swore he saw stars in front of his eyes.

Matt came next after swallowing what Mark gave & created a mess on Mark's chest in the process.

Ryan came just seconds after because of the combination of how Mark clenched around him & the noises he made.

Matt re-positioned himself to be facing Mark & Ryan. He noticed that Mark was already starting to fall asleep so he pulled a blanket over the three of them so they could rest.

Ryan pulled out of Mark gently & stroked Mark's hair. They would worry about cleaning up later, for now he glanced at Matt knowing they had done a good job of showing their thanks to Mark.


End file.
